


Moving Slowly

by orphan_account



Category: Body of Light (Band), Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Deb, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a week of awkwardness, Andy finally gets to make Debhis own...
Relationships: Deb Demure/Andrew Jarson





	Moving Slowly

When Andy saw his favorite barista—at the local Starbucks he goes to—he took it slow.

But every time he did, his personal feelings got in the way to the point he was distracted... because the boy was so sexy that he wanted to fuck him.

The boy’s name was Deb; considering what’s on his name tag. He had on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a green apron to accommodate the dress code regulation. (In contrast to making up for the colorful aquamarine hair dye and tattoos of his Nu Goth attire.)

But as Andy’s order was ready, because he ordered a Frap like he usually would, he was called by the man of his dreams and took it from him. And per usual, the boy smiled before mumbling, ‘you’re welcome, sir…’ in response to Andy’s awkward advance and walked away to handle another order with his co-worker.

Now, it wasn’t Andy and Deb’s first encounter but it was always like this… briefly awkward, tension-filled (well, at least with Andy), and semi-embarrassing… mostly for Deb. Because he was rather shy and would blush whenever the jet-black haired man, dressed in all black and tatted up like him, would talk and make his order.

Everything was overwhelmingly slow, but Andy’s going to break it and make Deb his own no matter what.

So, as time passes by like a satirical mime, Andy finished up his Frap and tossed it into the trashcan nearby… upon getting up.

It was a Saturday evening; usually packed, especially the drive-thru, but not today, which was quite odd but it made it remotely easy for Andy to move around and get back to the counter… to see if he could badger the sexy barista for some fun… he hopes…

But as soon as Andy walked up to the counter, the colorful-hair boy immediately approached him with a smile. Because he was probably waiting for him.

“Hey, sir! Can I help you with anything?!?” Deb leaned against the countertop, despite his super tall height.

“Uhm, yes! Uh- do you wanna- maybe- uh- y’know? Go out with me to my- uh- place after your finished with your shift? So, we could uh- get to know each other? Like, uh- I can wait, if possible! I don’t care!” Andy replied with a sly smile.

Deb unexpectedly accepted his offer and said:

“…it won’t take long, I promise… because we usually close up early on Saturdays at 9… so, just wait for me, okay?!?” then he began to wrap up things with his work and Andy replied a ‘Yes, okay, no problem.’ and sat back down at a random table he wasn’t sitting at previously.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes but it was really an hour, Deb finished up his last order from somebody at a drive-thru, being that the other employees had already clocked out and left him there to deal with the last remaining orders from people in and out, Andy waited patiently, but was so nervous because he was finally going to take this boy (the boy that he had been lusting after and ordering from for the past week or two) home with him now. He was excited yet nervous at the same time. So, he didn’t know if he was going to screw this up or not, but he took a deep breath and waited for Deb to remove his work attire and change into something comfy.

Luckily, it wasn’t long before Deb walked up to him, all changed—because Andy had already stood up and waited in front of the place for him—then telling Andy that he was ready and clocked out with a special billing before walking out with Andy to lock up.

But once everything was safe and secure; all the lights off, drive-thru and everything deserted, he walked beside Andy, hoping that the man would keep him safe and secure too… since he was taking a ride with him unlike abduction.

Although, Deb developed a certain amount of trust for Andy, so things should be fine…

Andy didn’t seem that type at all, considering their weekly-random encounters at his job site.

So, everything should work out for the better… he hopes…

When approaching Andy’s car, Deb was already told to wait and let Andy open the door for him.

Thus, Deb accepted.

Deb slowly got into the car, cautious about his head hitting the railing of the vehicle due to taller height, and sat against the seat while holding his hand bag.

Andy closed the door for him and walked over to his side of the door to open, and got in. Eventually, starting up the car and heading out of the parking lot (which was oddly close to a freeway)… and taking the prize with him.

As he was driving, they talked and talked for what seemed like hours; about stuff and what school they use to go to… and honestly, Andy didn’t know they had SO much in common and liked most of the same things…

But as he turned on the stereo, Deb gasped once he heard his favorite song from his favorite band ever… playing quietly in the car.

He immediately glanced at the driver’s side and said, “Oh my god! Is this Here Is The House by Depeche Mode in your arsenal? Cause’ I love the Black Celebration!”

“Y-Yes, it is!” Andy replied (and nearly screamed of joy) but kept his eyes on the road to control himself and keep them from car crashes.

He’ll be damned, the barista boy likes Depeche Mode too.

What a combination.

This turned out to be the greatest night ever… and even more so if he’s going to be banging him tonight.

“Wow, nice! _I’m taking a ride with my best friend… I hope he never lets me down again…_ I fucking love Depeche Mode… I own every single record of them- including Delta Machine and Spirit-” Deb started fanboying and showed the inner-feminine side, as he giggled away to Dave Gahan’s voice in the car.

Meanwhile, Andy was shook and thought to himself ‘Holy shit! This man’s a keeper!’ before asking:

“You want me to turn it up or something?!?!?” he held the volume knob.

“Yeah, sure! But not too loud so you won’t get distracted and flip the car over- and blow us all up in flames then-” he said and Andy laughs at the dark humor.

But Andy adjusted the volume anyway and they listened to Depeche Mode blast into the speakers with mumbles of the lyrics.

Deb on the other hand, was so fixated with his favorite band that he didn’t even notice Andy looking at him a few times during red lights… but then the next song from Black Celebration played and they continued to enjoy each other.

Just then, they arrived to Andy’s place and again; Deb was told to sit back so Andy could open the door for him… again. 

He obediently sat back and waited for the car door to open.

This was his first time receiving such royalty. So, this was all new to him.

But when Andy opened the door; he got out and followed the man to his pad.

Moments later, Andy sat him against the sofa with a cup of coffee and bottle of liquor to keep him grounded.

Although, he had some beer, he drank more morning-afters to keep that bad aftertaste of alcohol from his mouth, because he loves the taste of caffeine and wants to keep it that way. (He doesn’t want any bad breath, so he might just floss and brush his teeth with a gargle of Listerine afterwards to keep things afloat.)

But Andy, who sat next to him, did the same, only this time, adding more sugar to his coffee and crossed his leg upon sitting beside the taller male.

Again, they conversated about life and such to get to know each other more. And Deb was the one to ask questions, but would likely end up; blushing once he found out more about Andy or Andy finding more about him.

But things were taking a darker turn for the better and Andy put down his cup of coffee before resting his arm against the sofa… well, almost around Deb’s shoulder.

“So, this is a real nice place you got here…” complimented Deb, as he sips more of his warm coffee.

Andy smiled, “Eh, thanks, I recently had the kitchen remodeled and put hardwood floors into it… they turned out nice.” then he looked into the boy’s baby-blue eyes with his deep hazel ones.

“Well, yes… I see-” right after that, they seemed to run out of words really quickly.

There was a brief moment of silence until Andy opts to break it and make his move on Deb (whose shivering a bit from sudden nervousness).

Andy took the coffee away from him, which made him a whiny bullshitter, but then he pouted and let Andy put it back on the coffee table below.

A blush spread across his cheek, once Andy began to compliment him:

“Y’know- you look so beautiful up close… like, your hair is gorgeous and you have a very nice skin tone… it’s so soft and milky-” he raised Deb’s chin up so he could look at him.

Before Deb could say anything, Andy leaned in and brought their lips together for a sudden passionate kiss.

Of course, Deb was embarrassed as ever and felt somewhat surprised, but later indulged and wrapped his arms around Andy’s neck to bring them closer.

But then it hit him; he didn’t even get the dominator’s name yet… after all that talk and time, he didn’t even bother asking Andy for his name or anything.

So, he pushed Andy off of him and sat back:

“H-Hey- now- wait a minute! I didn’t even get your name yet? You know mine, but I don’t know yours!” said Deb, cheeks still burning.

Andy smirks, “The name’s Andrew. Andrew Jarson, but my friends call me Andy… and I’m a banker… in case you’re wondering what I do for a living too! Now, let’s continue… okay?!?” then he pushes Deb against the couch and kisses him hungrily this time.

He quickly forces the other’s mouth open to stick his tongue inside and explore. Upon devouring the taste of coffee and alcohol, he stopped to lick Deb’s lips with his hands on each side of his cheeks before pecking the area.

It didn’t take long for the brunette to unfasten the other’s blouse and toss it aside, before moving alongside Deb’s neck and nipping at it - to claim what is rightfully his. In other words, ascending to the next level...

Groaning, Deb tilted his head back and let Andy nibble alongside his adam’s apple up to his jawbone where hickeys lay.

Andy knew he had bruised each layer of skin, in a short period of time, so he licked it up before biting with his teeth until Deb let out a soft whimper and marked a different area.

From there-on, Andy pulled Deb onto his lap and kissed up and down his collarbone before removing the blouse entirely.

Deb later wrapped his arms around his neck, clashing their lips together again, then parted for air after he was breathless. Hastily, Andy chews on his bottom lip playfully and nibbles at it until Deb shudders from above, then he moves to Deb’s exposed nipple and licks at it with his skillful tongue... sucking it softly.

Deb was so distracted that he didn’t even realize Andy had already started with his other nipple by using his thumb, while gently biting at the current one with his teeth. Then he moans quietly and unbuttons his black skinny jeans to rid himself from clothes.

Andy stops to help him out of his pants and boxers:

“You wanna continue this in my room or-” he said while dragging his pants off, leaving Deb entirely naked.

Deb replies, “Sure, why not?!?” before getting up and letting Andy take him by the hand and lead them out.

Once they made it to Andy’s room, Andy walked over to the Alaska king size bed, without his hands leaving Deb’s, and pushed Deb against it until he fell back.

Andy settles himself in between and brought their lips together once more for a quickie, before standing up (technically, above Deb) to unzip his denim jeans.

Deb leans back, elbows against the bed, watching the stranger undress and anticipate what’s about to happen next.

He licked his lips once he saw how muscular yet skinny and tall Andy was.

He also admired how splendid his body hair and scrumptious tattoos were, all around his left arm while some; around his chest and abs.

The stranger, holding him captive right now, was looking so good that he’s not complaining. At all.

In fact; Deb liked it and felt very lucky.

Hence when Andy was done, he stood back and told Deb to get on his knees.

Deb did as he was told.

The colorful-haired boy got down on his knees in front of Andy (well, in front of Andy’s throbbing cock) and was told to suck.

Deb, whose cheeks are redder than ever, does what he’s told again and grasps hold of the erection before stuffing it into his mouth.

Andy let out a relieved sigh, once he felt the Goth boy; working his mouth around his shaft.

Deb took as much as he could, while bobbing his head rhythmically to deep throat the stranger as best as he could.

Meanwhile, Andy groaned and threw his head back as the boy was gagging around his cock. Giving him the rush he’s been looking for; ever since he brought him home tonight.

But it didn’t take long for Andy to be close.

He later pushed Deb away and brought him back up to lay him on the bed:

“On all fours now!” he orders.

Deb didn’t say anything, but did as he was told once he understood what the stranger meant.

He easily turned around and bent over, until his ass was facing Andy. (In addition, on his hands and knees with a gulp.)

Andy smirks, before telling Deb to wait and stay still and where he was so he could search the drawer for some lube.

After he was done, he got back to bed—where Deb lays—and opened the bottle to apply some of the greasy substance to his fingers.

Once his fingers were wet enough, he closed the bottle and threw it aside as it was almost empty before kneeling behind Deb.

He held Deb’s waist tightly and positioned two fingers, out of the four, in front of his hole.

“Just relax, okay?!?” he said, before slipping them inside.

Deb let out a pain-filled cry, at the intrusion of Andy’s long-slender fingers stretching him, but later moaned in pleasure as it didn’t take long for him to adjust.

He’s done it before, but it’s been a while so it hurt more at first but then he grew accustom to it once he got back in the mood again.

When Deb signaled for him to do more, Andy followed suit and added the third then forth to thrust all of them inside at once.

Deb couldn’t hold back his moans and mumbles anymore. 

He lost control once he felt Andy curling his fingers inside and his dick hardened beneath him. Oozing with pre-cum, as it throbs intensely with force.

Andy watched him, though.

He watched his reactions the whole time, and licked his lips. He loved how sexy of a slut Deb was beneath him and a moaning mess.

Oh, how delightful.

Before Deb could beg for more; he whined once Andy pulled his fingers out.

“Oh, god! Why did you fucking stop?” Deb, needly, asked as he glanced back at Andy, whose grabbing the nearly empty bottle and lubricating his stiff cock.

“Because… I wanna take it to the next level-” Andy said, before throwing the bottle aside and positioning himself in front of Deb’s entrance.

Andy gripped his waist tightly, with both hands this time, before ramming himself in.

Deb buried his face against the bedsheets and groaned loudly, once Andy was thrusting in and out of him at a sporadic pace.

His blood rushed south, when he was being fucked by the stranger that was supposedly his customer and brought him to his house today.

What a good day for the both of them.

Upon penetration, he felt himself growing closer and closer to climax which was all so familiar to him. Being that he only met the dude last week and already felt himself attached really quickly (both sexually and romantically).

He reached down to pump himself in time with Andy’s pace that also made him scream at the same time as his sweet spot was wrecked.

Andy hit his prostate a couple of times, before leaning up to squat over Deb from behind and pound even deeper... plowing the barista onto the bedsheets.

“Oh- fuck- yeah- uh-” was all Deb could say as he pumped himself even faster, feeling the familiar peak in his stomach.

Then his moans grew louder, once Andy increased his pace and moved faster inside of him.

“Fuck, I’m so fucking close-” Andy groaned.

Deb moaned, “Uh- y-yeah- m-me-t-too- ohhh- god-” before jerking himself off and spilling all over the bedsheets below plus his hand.

He let out a satisfied sigh once he came down from his high, then collapsed against the bedding with nothing but breathless moans of continuation from Andy’s sporadic thrusting.

As the stranger continued to fuck him, mercilessly from behind, Andy stopped to pull out, gripping Deb’s waist tightly with one hand and pumping his rigid cock with the other, in order to finish on Deb’s back.

“Oh, god, here it comes-” he moaned while jerking himself.

“Mmm, yeah- shoot your load on me-” encouraged Deb as he glanced back at the pleasure-filled face, that is Andy.

Before he knew it, Andy shot his cum all over Deb’s back, and slightly his ass, with an orgasmic groan upon ejaculation then collapsed on top of Deb.

Panting, he wrapped his body around Deb’s taller one to cuddle, before whispering to his ear:

“Will you be my boyfriend? ‘Cause I like you a lot and think we’re a perfect match” he asked, while rolling the sheets over their sweaty bodies.

“Yes, sure. Ever since I saw you last week, I knew I had to have you so I’ll totally be your boyfriend.” Deb replied, before wrapping his arms around Andy’s greasy body. Then he added:

“But there’s something you should know-” Andy raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Deb, whose smirking like a cunning vixen.

“And what’s that, exactly?” he asked, curiosity having the most of him right now.

Deb giggled, “I’m topping next time.” before bringing their lips together for a quickie.

Andy felt his cheeks burning, but carried on and let Deb kiss him before falling asleep in his wet arms.

He finally got to have Deb, the sexy Nu Goth barista, as his own.


End file.
